


Porn Challenge Day 2

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes back drunk and wants Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Challenge Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't like this but here it is. I cannot write people drunk at all and I have heard of some people that this has happened to.

# 30 Porn challenge - Day 2

** Day 2 - Awkward sex / things that don’t go as planned **

**_  
_**I don’t like this one much but here it is.

Tony walked in swaying and almost tripping over his own feet. Loki looked up from his book and glared at the drunk man. Loki returned his gaze to the book and listened as Tony got another drink. Tony walked over and sat on the arm of the chair, staring at Loki. He lent closer.

“Ya know Lo, you are really pretty.” Loki didn’t reply. Tony stood and slipped spilling some whisky onto Loki’s shirt. Loki stood curing under his breath. He pulled his shirt off over his head and glared at Tony. Tony ignored the glare and stared at Loki’s pale chest… He stumbled over to Loki dropping his drink onto the floor and before Loki could ask his lips were covered by Tony’s. Tony’s hands roamed Loki’s body as their lips smacked. Tony pushed Loki over to foot stall and Loki fell to the floor, Tony followed, their kiss never breaking. Tony brushed his hand over Loki’s crotch. Loki kicked the footstall his legs were on away so he could lie flat. Tony lent back and began unbuttoning Loki’s trousers, he moved so he could slide them down and smirked at the fact Loki didn;t have anything on underneath. Tony unzipped his tousers and stood to take them and hi boxers off. He knelt back down and kissed Loki again. Their erections rubbed together causing both to moan into the kiss.  Loki didn’t care that he could taste the alcohol in Tony’s mouth. Loki grabbed Tony’s neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

“Fuck me hard Anthony.” Loki panted and moaned.

“Kay.” Tony slurred his words. He felt Loki’s fingers brush his and smiled at the lube that was applied. Tony pushed two fingers in. Loki let out a shaking breath and grabbed at the rug they lay on. Tony pushed thrust his fingers in as deep as possible. Loki arched his back and moaned at the movement Tony pulled out and Loki felt him lining up. Then everything stopped with a quiet thud, all Loki heard were the sounds from car’s on the streets below and his own pants. Loki lifted himself up onto his elbows.

“Ant-“ He stopped when he saw Tony had fallen back obviously passed out. He glared at the druken passed out man. Loki stood and picked up his mobile. He took a picture of him passed out n his back naked with an erection and sent it to only Tony, but addressed to the whole of Stark Industries and the Avengers, with the message:

_Anthony cannot handle his drink, so he doesn’t get sex tonight._

Then Loki went to have a shower and to bed.

When Tony woke he realised he was naked, it was only him and that he had a message from Loki. He blushed a deep red when he saw the picture. Loki stared at Tony from behind him.

“Please tell me you didn’t send this to everyone…” Tony muttered. Loki kept a blank expression and stared at Tony as he poured a tea.

“Lucky for you, I only sent it to you. Next time don’t turn me on and expect me to play nice when you pass out on me.” Tony nodded and hurried to get dressed.


End file.
